Kiss my Lips, Kiss my Soul
by chandrchan
Summary: Naruto pernah menyesali kesempatannya yang terlewatkan untuk memgungkapkan cinta pada Hinata. Kemudian di sebuah acara TalkShow Naruto mengambil kembali kesempatan itu, dan Hinata menjadi miliknya.


"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

——Judy Gorland.

Disclaimer: all of this characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

#NaruhinaSweetMakingLove2018

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau marah?" Naruto mengejar gadis berambut gelap itu dengan langkahnya yang lebar.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, Shirota-kun..."

Gadis itu berlalu sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal diantara pipi gembil kemerahan yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dengan cepat ia meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu, "kau seharusnya mendengarkan alasanku," ucapnya.

"Penjelasan apa yang kau punya? Kau melupakan tanggal anniversary kita, kau melupakan jadwal kencan kita, kau bahkan lupa kalau ... emmph..." bibirnya yang sedang mengomel dihentikan oleh sebuah ciuman singkat yang terasa hangat. Pipinya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Dengar sayang," Naruto mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan segala hal tentang kita, sementara kau memenuhi hati dan pikiranku setiap waktu," Naruto menatap sepasang mutiara indah itu dengan seksama.

"T-tapi ... kau tidak mengucapkan apapun kepadaku, Shirota-kun." Gadis itu ingin menunduk, tetapi tangan Naruto menahan dagunya agar tetap terangkat.

"Aimi sayang, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberimu kejutan. Kau tidak sabaran sekali ya..."

"Uhm ... kupikir kau lupa." Gadis itu melengos sebal.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

Dengan kotak beludru berisikan cincin permata, ia menatap dengan sorot penuh permohonan. Gadis itu terkesiap, reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Shirota-kun..."

"Hamano Aimi, kau menemaniku di waktu yang telah berlalu, dan kini kau masih disini bersamaku. Aku ingin dimasa depan kau tetap berada disisiku, menemaniku dalam suka duka kehidupan. Jadi, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya, "Shi-shirota-kun..."

"Aku sedang melamarmu, Aimi. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Pipi gadis itu merona, dengan senyum malu-malu ia mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum lega, kini mereka punya perasaan dan tujuan yang sama. Dengan penuh sayang ia menyelipkan cincin permata itu di jari manis Hamano Aimi, calon istrinya. Kemudian ia berdiri setelah menepuk lututnya beberapa kali,menjatuhkan tanah halus yang menempel disana.

"Lihat, sayangku ... langit malam ini menjadi saksi dari awal kisah kita yang baru, bintang-bintang yang bersinar seakan menatapku iri," ucap Naruto tepat di wajah cantik gadisnya.

Hamano Aimi mengangkat tangannya, dimana di jari manisnya kini bertahta sebuah cincin permata dari kekasih hatinya. Benar, semua ini terasa begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

"Terimakasih Shirota-kun," ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Dari jarak dekat, gadis ini begitu mempesona. Matanya yang bening bagaikan magnet yang memaksanya untuk terus menatap, pipinya yang gembil kemerahan seakan meminta untuk dicubit. Lalu bibirnya yang merah merekah adalah godaan terbesar bagi Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap memulai kisah mereka yang baru dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Gadis itu paham, ia merangkul pundak Naruto dengan mesra. Lalu sebuah ciuman yang penuh hasrat hadir diantara mereka. Naruto mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan gerakan pelan, yang ternyata menyesakkan. Ia menginginkan lebih, Naruto menghisap dengan hasrat liar yang tertahan. Lidahnya ikut membelai hangat, lalu...

"Cut...!"

Naruto terhenyak oleh sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Bagaikan terjaga dari tidur panjang, Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang dimilikinya. Dengan gerakan pelan yang dilakukan gadis itu, Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Deru napas masih memburu ketika jarak mengambil tempat diantara mereka berdua. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kerja bagus, ini memang scene terbaik kalian," laki-laki yang duduk di bangku director itu bertepuk tangan. Aksinya diikuti oleh beberapa kru yang puas dengan penampilan mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan seksama, sekarang gadis cantik bermata indah itu bukan lagi seorang Hamano Aimi, tetapi ... Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya, Naruto-san," Hinata membungkuk hormat sejenak, lalu berbalik.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan penuh makna. Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Memikirkan kembali apa yang telah dilewatinya, adegan dimana ia berperan sebagai Makino Shirota. Dan gadis cantik itu--Hyuuga Hinata--yang memerankan sosok Hamano Aimi.

"Menikmati ciumanmu, eh?" ejek Kiba saat Naruto duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Hm," balas Naruto santai.

"Hinata memang luar biasa, seharusnya ia bergabung dengan kita sejak lama," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap layar monitor.

"Kupikir ia hanya cocok menjadi model, tetapi setelah melihat kemampuannya, kurasa ia juga bagus dalam bidang akting. Menjadi aktris sekaligus model bagus juga," ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan air mineral kearah Naruto.

Naruto enggan menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang gadis itu. Tanpa harus diminta, ia telah memuji Hinata terlebih dahulu di dalam hatinya.

Bersama Hyuuga Hinata pula, saat ini Naruto benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai aktor. Terkadang ia meraba sebuah perasaan aneh yang menghampirinya saat bersama Hinata. Naruto ingin berlama-lama menjadi sosok Makino Shirota agar bisa berdekatan dengan Hinata. Sayangnya, profesionalitas pekerjaan membatasi mereka dengan angkuh. Beradu peran untuk dorama yang sama bukanlah satu-satunya kegiatan Hinata. Di lain waktu, ia juga berlenggak-lenggok diatas runway memamerkan rancangan desainer ternama yang melekat di tubuh indahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang model untuk brand fashion ternama. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata ungu jernih itu adalah titik utama dari daya tariknya yang luar biasa. Kaki jenjang dengan lekukan tubuh 'S line' miliknya selalu cocok memakai model baju apapun. Nama Hinata tidak asing lagi di telinga para pecinta fashion, tetapi tergolong baru bagi masyarakat awam penikmat dorama.

Hinata menggeluti dunia modelling sejak remaja. Julukan the Gucci Girl telah lama disematkan padanya, karena apa yang melekat di tubuhnya akan terlihat mewah dan berkelas. Hinata memang memiliki nilai bagus di bidang modelling yang kemudian membesarkan namanya. Di usianya yang sekarang berada di angka dua puluh empat, Hinata mencoba peruntungan di dunia keartisan. Ia bergabung bersama the cinematrix, sebuah production house yang berada dibawah pimpinan Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dibawah naungan yang sama, lalu terlibat proyek dorama yang sama. Mereka berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang penuh cinta. Peran yang seharusnya membosankan karena terlihat biasa menjadi sebuah kisah yang luar biasa, hanya karena Naruto dan Hinata sebagai pemeran utama.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak membawa perasaan dan emosi pribadinya saat berakting memerankan Shirota. Tapi ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata, segalanya seolah keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang mendambakan Hyuuga Hinata.

Pada awalnya Naruto sempat meremehkan kemampuan akting Hinata. Di mata Naruto, Hinata hanyalah sosok manja yang menaklukkan dunia dengan tubuhnya yang terawat sempurna. Naruto pernah berjanji untuk tidak terpesona pada kecantikan Hinata. Nyatanya, Naruto malah hanyut terlalu jauh terseret oleh pesona Hinata yang tak terbantahkan.

And then, time flies so fast. Project dorama berakhir dengan rating dua limit di angka yang tinggi, sangat memuaskan. Hinata kembali disibukkan oleh kegiatannya yang lain, sementara Naruto juga sibuk dengan jadwal syuting iklan terbarunya. Sesekali, Naruto mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Hinata. Kebanyakan dari kabar itu hanyalah tentang kesibukan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh ranah pribadinya. Naruto kecewa, tetapi informasi itu semua dirasanya cukup untuk menebas rindu yang kadang tak terarah.

Setiap kali melewati persimpangan Shibuya yang padat, Naruto sengaja menyempatkan dirinya untuk berhenti sejenak. Diantara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki, ia berhenti dan menengadah melihat tayangan videotron raksasa yang menampilkan sosok Hinata dalam iklan sebuah perusahaan event organizer. Disana Hinata tampak cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin bermodel sabrina. Gejolak batin dengan gemuruh riuh itu seakan memaksa Naruto menampilkan sebuah bayangan semu, dimana dirinya bersanding bersama Hinata dalam balutan busana pengantin yang senada. Dalam bayangannya, dirinya adalah laki-laki istimewa dengan Hinata sebagai pendampingnya.

Lalu sisi lain dari dirinya yang suram seakan mengejek dengan cacian yang harus mampu ia terima. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dirinya begitu pengecut untuk sekedar mengungkapkan perasaannya pada satu wanita. Bersama perasaan kecewanya, Naruto menoleh sejenak pada bayangan Hinata yang masih menari di tempat yang semula. Mungkin cintanya pada Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kisah yang tak berujung manis.

Biarlah, Naruto melangkah maju bersama hatinya yang perlahan membeku.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan jengkel yang tak perlu kusembunyikan. Seharusnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal pemotretan atau kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan hiruk pikuk dunia glamour. Tetapi gadis pirang itu--Yamanaka Ino, membuatku harus menunda menyelesaikan satu bab proposal skripsi. Dalam balutan setelan Donatella Versace yang anggun, aku melangkah mengikuti Ino memasuki studio salah satu televisi swasta terkenal.

"Jangan merengut seperti itu, kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan kesempatan ini," bisik Ino dengan nada santai.

Kuhembuskan napasku pelan, berharap segala sesak yang tertahan di dalam dadaku ikut berterbangan ke udara. "Aku bahkan sudah menyesal saat ini," balasku dengan jujur.

Ino berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan tulisan 'studio 2'. Mata hijaunya yang indah tampak begitu menyebalkan untuk saat ini.

"Ini hanyalah acara talk show biasa, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Cukup datang, duduk dan jawab pertanyaan yang sudah disediakan, oke?" Ino tampak seperti seorang Mama yang meminta anaknya untuk patuh.

"Jangan berharap banyak, nanti kecewa," balasku tajam.

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkan karirmu dengan jawaban konyol yang kini ada di kepalamu itu kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada curiga.

"Entahlah. Terkadang masyarakat membutuhkan sikap konyol dari seorang public figure," jawabku asal.

Aku membuka gagang pintu dengan percaya diri, sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh, aku berbalik menatap Ino.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Ino-chan, aku akan menarik diri dari dunia keartisan ini, dan ... ada baiknya jika kuberikan sebuah salam penutup yang berkesan," aku mengedipkan mata penuh ancaman.

Bisa kulihat Ino membelalakkan matanya dengan keterkejutan yang penuh. Lalu aku melangkah memasuki ruang siaran yang ramai oleh tepuk tangan penonton bayaran. Dari balik layar, kulihat seorang pria tampan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan presenter cantik itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan di hadiahi oleh tepuk tangan para penonton.

Saat menatap pria jangkung itu, aku merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitarku. Ada keindahan yang hanya mampu kulihat untuk diriku sendiri. Senyumannya yang cerah seakan menyampaikan pesan bahwa kesedihan hanyalah sebuah pariwara diantara sandiwara.

Tatapan dari sepasang safir biru itu bagaikan telaga yang menjanjikan ketenangan yang syahdu. Di balik topeng sosok Hamano Aimi, pernah kurasakan sentuhannya yang hangat. Aku pernah memeluknya, aku pernah menyentuhnya, dan kami pernah berpagutan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Saat kembali ke dunia nyata, aku menemukan hatiku terserak patah karena dia tidak pernah ada untukku secara nyata. Semua itu terlaksana karena tuntutan peran yang memaksa agar seperti itu. Dan pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk melangkah keluar dari balik layar saat presenter wanita itu memanggil namaku. Setenang mungkin, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju titik sorot kamera. Dengan basa-basi manis seadanya, aku duduk bersampingan dengannya. Dengan laki-laki yang sampai saat ini hatinya masih kudamba.

Naruto tersenyum padaku, hanya sekilas. Tapi kilasan itu mampu menggoyahkan seluruh pertahanan yang kumiliki. Kulihat Ino yang duduk di bangku penonton memberi kode agar aku bersikap tenang, dan tentu saja profesional. Lagi, aku berlindung dibalik sikap profesionalisme yang kulapisi dengan kemampuan akting terbaikku.

"Hinata-san, kudengar kau akan segera lulus kuliah ya?" tanya presenter wanita itu dengan antusias.

"Aku akan lulus dalam beberapa bulan lagi," jelasku menambahkan.

"Ini akan menjadi kabar duka bagi para penggemarmu, kudengar kau akan berhenti dari dunia keartisan setelah lulus kuliah nanti, benarkah begitu?"

Aku menahan tawa di dalam hati. Ternyata ini alasan Ino memintaku hadir disini tanpa kompromi. Lalu kulihat sebuah script yang seakan menuntun jawabanku. Ah, hidupku terkadang memang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Ya, itu keputusan yang sulit, tetapi harus kujalani meskipun mengecewakan banyak pihak. Gomennasai," ucapku dengan nada ramah dan sopan.

Penonton bersorak kecewa. Melalui ujung mata, kulihat Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Mata biru miliknya seakan kehilangan warna, safir indah itu meredup kecewa.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Naruto-san? Apa kau juga kecewa dengan keputusan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja aku kecewa," jawab Naruto.

Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu kecewa, Naruto-kun?

Jantungku berpacu hebat. Perasaanku bergetar tidak karuan.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata-san?"

Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Jantungku berdebar dengan begitu cepat, begitu keras, dan begitu menyakitkan. Telingaku seakan tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ya, aku menyukai Hinata," jawab Naruto lantang.

Kudengar riuh rendah suara penonton yang tiba-tiba gaduh. Udara di sekitarku seakan menyempit, dadaku terasa sesak seolah-olah akan pecah.

"Ah, ano ... maksudku, menyukai dalam batasan rekan kerja, begitu..."

Tekanan dari sorakan penonton seakan membuat presenter cantik itu ikut salah tingkah.

Kurasakan tatapan Naruto tak terputus padaku. Ada hawa panas yang anehnya begitu menggelitik sanubariku.

Tuhan, bolehkah aku bahagia atas secuil harapan ini?

"Aku menyukai Hinata, sangat menyukainya. Sejak awal pertemuanku dengannya, aku telah jatuh cinta tanpa harus diminta." Naruto berucap dengan pasti, tanpa keraguan.

Suasana mendadak riuh tanpa dikendalikan. Kode commercial break muncul lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Beberapa kru tampak sibuk dengan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh pernyataan Naruto.

"Ini acara talkshow, bukan acara Katakan Cinta," teriak produser yang tampak gundah.

Aku dilanda kebingungan tanpa tahu bagaimana cara bertindak. Lalu genggaman hangat Naruto menarikku untuk melesat meninggalkan studio.

"Hinata, kita pergi," ucap Naruto.

Dan anehnya, aku menurut dan percaya begitu saja. Seperti hati yang kurelakan untuk ia miliki, kubiarkan Naruto menggenggam tanganku lebih lama. Aku adalah perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja menghancurkan batasan dirinya.

Dalam waktu yang terus bergerak maju, saat ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa bahagia, dengan tanganku yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dengan sedikit tergesa. Aku masih menggenggam tangan gadis manis disampingku, ia sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan yang kuabaikan dengan jelas. Aku mempersilakannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara itu aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Aku kaget ketika Hinata mengikuti langkahku. "Apa kau punya teh?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil meraih sekotak teh melati dari laci dapur.

"Duduklah, biar kusiapkan untukmu" ucapku yang dijawab gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkannya untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengisi teko dengan air. Kubantu ia menyalakan kompor dan juga menyiapkan gelas.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kupikir kau gadis manja."

Ia menoleh kearahku kemudian tersenyum lagi, ah senyuman yang sangat manis dan menawan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi aku menyiapkan semua keperluanku sendiri," jelasnya kemudian.

Kutatap Hinata dengan tatapan memuja, sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah gadis yang mandiri. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, terpaksa kutinggalkan Hinata di dapur sendirian.

"Apa kau gila, Naruto, apa kau menyadari kekacauan yang sedang kau buat?"

Ah, ternyata ini tentang pernyataanku di acara talkshow tadi. Dan yang sedang berteriak kesal di seberang sana adalah Kiba, sahabat sekaligus manajerku.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?" tanyaku pelan.

Kiba berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berkata. "Para wartawan menunggu untuk konfirmasi perihal hubunganmu dengan Hinata."

"Ah begitu ya."

Setelahnya kuputus sambungan teleponku, aku kembali menemui Hinata. Di ruang tengah apartemenku yang biasanya sunyi, Hinata duduk dengan anggun, dua cangkir teh hangat beraroma melati tersaji di meja. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan mata pandangan penuh tanya.

"Beberapa wartawan memintaku untuk klarifikasi," jelasku padanya. Ia mengangkat alisnya sebentar, "itu akan mengganggumu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak," sergahku. "Mungkin hal ini yang akan mengganggumu, kau tidak akan tenang setelah ini," ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya yang ayu.

"Bagiku tidak masalah," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Aku berencana untuk mundur dari dunia keartisan setelah kuliahku selesai," tambahnya kemudian. Aku menatapnya, mencari kebohongan diwajahnya, namun tak kunjung kutemukan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena tujuanku telah tercapai," jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

"Tujuan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tapi Hinata hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dalam sunyi, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara.

Bisa kurasakan sedikit aroma kehilangan yang mengudara diantara kami berdua. Aku menerka apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan menjauh dariku setelah ini? Bukankah hubungan kami baru saja dimulai?

"Apa kau serius menyukaiku?" tanyanya padaku lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku padanya. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya semenjak ia pertama kali memerankan sosok Hamano Aimi. Sepasang mata bening itu adalah hal pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku mendekat untuk menggapai Hinata, bisa kurasakan harum aroma lavender memenuhi penciumanku. Manis, hangat dan juga menenangkan. Kubenamkam hidungku di perpotongan lehernya, aku bernapas di leher Hinata yang jenjang.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun," ucapnya pelan.

Jemari lentiknya terbenam diantara helaian rambutku. Kupeluk ia semakin dalam, kusampaikan perasaanku yang tertahan melalui sebuah ciuman hangat setelahnya.

Bibirnya manis, lembut dan kenyal. Ini bukan sentuhan pertama kami, meskipun sebelumnya hanyalah sebatas tuntutan kerja, tetapi itu tetap kuhitung sebagai sentuhan penuh makna.

Tidak bisa kuhentikan gejolak diriku untuk terus menerus melumat bibir yang begitu menggoda. Kuhisap pelan lidahnya yang hangat dan licin, kunikmati setiap tetesan saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku sudah gila dan semakin menggila dengan segala kepasrahannya. Ia tak menolak saat tanganku membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, kulepaskan kaitan bra yang menyangga kedua gunung kembar miliknya. Hinata tak menolak sama sekali atas kegilaanku.

Napasku memburu melihat kondisinya yang setengah telanjang. Tubuh bagian atasnya mulus tanpa cela, payudaranya berisi sempurna dan juga bibirnya merah merekah. Ia menerima seranganku dengan tangan terbuka. Hinata mendesah dengan suaranya yang seksi ketika puncak payudaranya kugigit pelan. Tanganku meremas payudara kirinya yang menganggur, kenyal dan padat. Ukurannya benar-benar pas dalam genggamanku.

"Hinata..." kupanggil namanya dengan suaraku yang serak.

"Ya, Naruto-kun," jawabnya diantara deru napas yang menggebu.

"Kau cantik sekali, sangat cantik," pujiku dengan tulus. Kuusap pipinya yang memerah.

Jemari lentiknya menelusuri dadaku, menimbulkan sensasi baru yang menggetarkan.

Aku mengulum puting mungil yang mencuat di ujung dadanya. Enggan untuk kulepaskan, tetapi ada hal yang harus kusampaikan.

"Ini manis," ucapku terang-terangan. Wajah cantik Hinata semakin memerah.

Aku benar-benar gila dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kusentuh setiap inchi permukaan kulitnya dengan penuh damba dan nafsu yang terlihat jelas membara. Kini aku menempatkan diri diantara pahanya. Kakiku bertumpu pada lantai, sementara tanganku meraih pinggul Hinata.

Tanganku menelusuri paha mulus miliknya, kemudian menyibak rok katun yang dikenakannya.

"Ungu," bisikku penuh goda.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

Kuusap pelan gundukan yang dilindungi secarik kain tipis itu. Pertengahan gundukan lembut itu menciptakan jejak basah yang tercetak jelas, membentuk garis lurus di lembah rahasia itu.

"Ahh.. N-naru..." Hinata mendesah pelan ketika jemariku menelusup dengan nakal kedalam kain pelindung tipis itu.

Tembem kemerahan, basah dan hangat.

Aku seperti Captain Hook yang menemukan harta karun di sebuah pulau terpencil.

Dengan jemariku yang bergerak semakin liar, desahan Hinata menjadi lebih menggila. Tidak ada kesenangan yang mampu menyenangkanku lebih dari ini. Aku ingin memanjakan Hinata, membahagiakannya dengan cara yang hanya boleh kulakukan sendiri. Gerakanku semakin tak terkendali, gairahku semakin meronta meminta pelepasannya.

"Hah ... Naruto-kun..." Kupandangi Hinata yang terengah diantara debaran gairahnya.

Kewarasan masih kusisakan untuk berfikir jernih, aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan Hinata di ruang tamu. Ini percintaanku yang pertama dengannya, setidaknya ia berada ditempat yang nyaman meskipun kulihat ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kuangkat tubuhnya yang telah telanjang sepenuhnya menuju kamar tidurku. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dengan lekukan sempurna tampak pasrah menungguku menghajarnya. Ia menggeliat pelan menungguku melucuti pakaianku sendiri, matanya sayu menatapku seakan memohon untuk kembali disentuh.

Oh God! Kenapa Hinata begitu manis, seksi, dan juga menggairahkan. Aku tak memperdulikan apapun lagi setelahnya, aku merangkak menaiki tempat tidur lalu kutempatkan diriku diatas tubuhnya yang menggoda. Kukecup bibirnya yang merah merekah, kusentuh lagi tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang lebih menggila dari sebelumnya. Kusentuh harta karun miliknya yang semakin lembab dan basah, menggodanya dengan gelitikan yang menyenangkan. Hinata mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku tepat di telinga Hinata. Lalu lidahku menggoda cuping telinganya, menghantarkan sensasi geli yang menggelitik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata dengan nada sensual.

Kesabaranku semakin menipis dengan gejolak nafsu yang semakin membara. Aku ingin menikmati tubuh Hinata seutuhnya, tanpa kecuali. Kepasrahannya seakan mengizinkanku untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Kuangkat sebelah kakinya dan kukecup betis mulusnya sebelum kunikmati surga yang ditawarkannya.

"Kau milikku," aku berbisik sambil menempatkan posisiku.

Hinata mengangguk dengan mata sayu penuh gairah yang sama. Ini saatnya bagiku, menikmati sentuhan nyata yang selama ini hanya berada dalam kekangan imajinasiku.

Hinata merintih pelan saat kupaksakan diriku masuk kedalam dirinya, kuhapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Sakit ya?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengecup bibirnya. Ia mengangguk sambil memeluk punggungku.

"Kau masih perawan," bisikku. Hinata merona dengan begitu manis.

Ah, maaf jika aku pernah berfikiran bahwa ada banyak lelaki yang pernah menyentuh Hinata. Pada kenyataannya, gadisku ini masih suci sebelum aku menjadi yang pertama menyentuhnya.

Kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku, dengan kekuatan yang terencana, kuhentakkan milik kebanggaanku menerobos liang surga miliknya yang sempit. Teriakan Hinata teredam oleh bibirku.

Dalam waktu sejenak yang terasa luar biasa, aku menikmati rasa hangat yang membungkus milikku. Kuciumi wajahnya, kuremas kembali payudara indahnya dan kugerakkan milikku dengan pelan. Hinata merintih diantara rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang kujanjikan.

Tuhan ... Seperti inikah rasanya surga dunia?

Mendengarnya mendesah dengan merdu membuatku semakin terbakar. Kupacu gerakanku menjadi lebih cepat dan keras, teriakan Hinata semakin menggila.

"Ahh ... ah ... uhh..." Hinata mendesah erotis.

Kubiarkan kuku di ujung jemari lentik itu mencakar pungunggku. Sakitnya terkalahkan oleh rasa nikmat yang memabukkan.

Tubuh Hinata terguncang dibawah kendaliku, keringat membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. Bibir sensualnya terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, ia terengah dengan sebuah kepasrahan yang mempesona.

Gila.

Aku benar-benar gila dan juga kehilangan kewarasanku. Hinata membuatku gila dengan segala kesempurnaan miliknya. Hangat tubuhnya, merdu suaranya, lembut belaiannya dan juga manis aromanya.

Hinata menguasai segala sisi keseimbangan tubuhku. Kurasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing karena pengaruh dari gejolak membara yang meronta menuntut pelepasan. Kupandangi Hinata yang masih terguncang dengan begitu seksi, kugenggan jemari mungilnya dan kukecup bibirnya yang merekah.

"Argh ... kau nikmat sekali, Hinata."

Kupandangi wajah Hinata yang merona, ia juga memandangku dengan tatapan yang sayu. Gejolak diriku semakin membara, kusadari bahwa aku tak memakai pelindung apapun. Aku tak ingin melepas kenikmatan yang telah kugenggam, dan dengan segala keegoisanku kulepaskan benihku di rahim Hinata. Aku menghentak dengan kuat, menurunkan cairan hangat yang ditampung oleh Hinata. Sementara itu kurasakan tubuh Hinata mengejang, ia merintih kenikmatan dan kemudian terkapar lemah dibawahku.

"Ahh ... Hinata ... kau luar biasa," pujiku tulus. Hinata tidak menjawab, tetapi sorot mata dengan binar indah itu tampak bahagia.

Napasku memburu, kupeluk tubuh lemahnya yang lengket oleh keringat. Hinata benar-benar luar biasa. Segalanya begitu indah dan sempurna. Ia tergeletak pasrah tak berdaya. Kudekap erat tubuhnya dan kubisikkan kalimat cinta. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum memejamkan matanya. Hinataku benar-benar sempurna, aku mengelus pelan perut ratanya yang baru saja kusiram dengan benih-benih cintaku, benih yang akan menjadi harapanku di masa depan. Sekarang dan selamanya Hinata hanya milikku, tak akan kubiarkan ia menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Aku memesan makanan melalui jasa pesan antar. Hinata tertidur selama lima jam, ia benar-benar kelelahan. Wajar saja karena percintaan itu adalah hal yang pertama untuknya. Ia pasti kelaparan setelah adegan panas yang kami lalui dengan penuh hasrat.

Hinata telah membersihkan dirinya ketika aku menata makanan di meja makan. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih milikku yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Seksi dan juga menggoda.

Ah, setan selalu saja membisikkan kalimat-kalimat nakal agar aku kembali menyerang Hinata. Aku masih menginginkannya, tapi terlalu kejam jika aku kembali menggempurnya dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini. Kali ini aku akan mengalah kepada egoku. Kupersilakan ia duduk di sebelahku, lalu kuambilkan ia minum dan kusajikan makanan yang terlihat lezat, meskipun tak selezat dirinya.

"Enak," pujinya pelan. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tersenyum senang, ia terlihat begitu manja dan aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Habiskan makananmu," ucapku sambil menyodorkan katsu yang kemudian ditolaknya.

"Apa kau sedang diet?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Balmain menginginkan model dengan ukuran zero," ucapnya. Aku mengerenyitkan alis pertanda ketidaksukaanku pada alasannya.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan," ucapku lagi.

"Aku akan minum suplemen," jawab Hinata. Kupandangi wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat lelah.

"Kesehatanmu yang paling utama," kataku sambil menyodorkan sepotong katsu. Ia menerima dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi model," ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan.

"Karena terlalu banyak aturan," jawabku lagi.

"Itu yang terakhir," ucapnya. Aku kembali tersadar pada sebuah pernyataan yang pernah terlintas.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar berhenti dari dunia keartisan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pasti. Matanya menampilkan keteguhan yang mempesona.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" selidikku lebih lanjut. Hatiku ketar-ketir memungkinkan jawabannya.

"Aku akan menikah, menjadi seorang penerjemah dan mengurus rumah tangga," jawabnya ringan, namun memberatkan perasaanku.

Menikah? Dengan siapa ia akan menikah? Apa ia akan menikah dengan pria pilihannya setelah apa yang kami lewati?

Kurasakan darah menjalar memenuhi wajahku. Lidahku terasa kelu, apa Hinata akan mencampakkanku?

"Dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" tanyaku dengan berat. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya berniat mempermainkanku?" ucapnya dengan mata yang gerimis. Seketika jiwaku disentak dengan begitu kuat dan kasar.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan apa yang kuberikan padamu, kau tak berniat untuk menikahiku?" tanyanya dengan lelehan air mata yang membuatku merasa menjadi seorang pendosa. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku.

Kuraih tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan isak, kukecup puncak kepalanya yang wangi.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu, dengan segera," bisikku dengan pasti. Kuhapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya yang halus. Aku mentertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Kita menikah bulan depan," bisikku. Ia mengangguk dengan percaya.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasih telah menghadirkan Hinata dalam hidupku. Hinata tersenyum menatapku, matanya seperti pancaran bintang yang berkilauan. Aku sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta padanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi kusadari bahwa semua ini nyata. Hinata dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya telah berhasil melumpuhkanku. Ia bagaikan racun sekaligus obat untuk hidupku. Kucium lagi bibirnya yang menggoda, kurasakan lagi kehangatan tubuhnya yang menenangkanku.

Kupastikan setelah ini seluruh negeri akan digemparkan dengan berita rencana pernikahanku, dan kemudian hashtag hari patah hati nasional bertebaran di seluruh jaringan sosial media.

.

.

.

.

Lalu pada suatu hari di masa depan mereka, sebuah rahasia yang disimpan Hinata akan terkuak bersama kejujurannya. Dengan senyum tertahan dan binar mata biru miliknya yang berpendar indah, Naruto membentuk rahasia itu menjadi sebuah pilar kokoh di hatinya. Rahasia yang seharusnya tak perlu Hinata tutupi kebenarannya.

Ino dan Kakashi adalah pemegang kunci dari alasan Hinata bergabung bersama the cinematrix. Seharusnya Hinata bergabung bersama Kakashi sejak awal, agar kisah cintanya dengan Naruto juga dimulai lebih cepat. Tetapi waktu adalah penguasa setiap kisah. Begitu pula dengan asmara Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Waktu akan selalu menggenggam erat rahasia takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Seberapapun banyak waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengungkap tabir masing-masing hati, Hinata dan Naruto tetap akan berakhir bersama.

Seperti yang telah Naruto janjikan pada dirinya sendiri, kebahagiaan Hinata adalah hal pertama yang ada di dalam daftar prioritasnya. Dan seperti ikrar yang telah terpatri dalam relung hati Hinata, Naruto adalah laki-laki yang akan mendapatkan segala bentuk cinta dan wujud pengabdiannya.

Dengan cinta dan keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan, Hinata percaya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang bersedia melepaskan dunianya untuk sosok perempuan yang akan selalu menemaninya.

Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

End!

 _How's that? Sweet or cheesy? Feel free to share your opinions here_

 _Click this! (I mean you have to vote this!)_


End file.
